Compatibility Test
by elevati0n
Summary: AU, Students were given a simple questionnaire for a school fundraiser that determined who at school they were compatible with, but once the results are in things start to get out of control as love and jealously take over the school.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
_Summary_: AU, Students were given a simple questionnaire for a school fundraiser that determined who at school they were compatible with, but once the results are in things start to get out of control as love and jealously take over the school.**

* * *

Compatibility Test** by Lonely Soul  
Chapter 1: Questions

"I can't believe I woke up late!"

Rays of the morning the sun filtered through the white clouds, beaming down on Hinata and the surrounding houses and trees that rushed passed her as she continued running at top speed towards her high school. Her long, dark hair flew over her shoulders as she impatiently glanced down at her watch with her violet-silver eyes for the hundredth time in the past two minutes since she left her house. After she read the time, Hinata sighed with relief when she realized there was still at least five minutes left before school began for the day.

_If I just keep running at this pace, then maybe I'll make it to class on time_, she thought, trying to reassure herself, although she knew there was a very high probability that she would not be able to make it on time.

Even though Hinata had never been late to school, it was a known fact that there was some sort of severe punishment given to students who were late to class, no matter if it was their first offense or not. She had heard rumors from fellow classmates that some of the things the teachers made students do were pretty harsh, like running fifteen laps around the entire school or even cleaning out the trashcans from every single classroom in the school within a time limit. The punishment for just being tardy seemed a bit too extreme in Hinata's opinion, but the system was used in order to teach the students that it was important to arrive to school on time.

Hinata cringed slightly; dread washing over her already flushed face at the thought of having to run laps around the school grounds. _I better hurry up because I really don't want to find out what Sensei Kurenai would make me do if I'm late..._

As the front gate of Kaisei High School finally came into view, instead of running faster, Hinata froze dead in her tracks. The force of just trying to stop herself from running any further almost caused her to fall forward. While she tried to regain her footing, a dark blush immediately began rising on her cheeks, and she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Her surprised, pale eyes stared at the familiar figure with blonde hair who was leisurely walking towards the school's gate only a few yards ahead of her.

"Naruto..." Hinata said barely above a whisper. Her nervous hand unconsciously came to her lips. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. Being late to school was definitely the last thing on her mind at the moment. She wanted to run back home and hide before Naruto noticed her standing there, but her shaky legs would not allow her to move an inch. And no matter how many times she told herself to look away, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Naruto's form.

_All I have to do is not make a sound, and he probably won't know I'm here_, she prayed, desperately trying to calm her nerves. It was easier said than done. Seeing Naruto definitely didn't help out the situation, and after running nonstop, Hinata still had not been able to catch her breath and slow down her rapid breathing. _I hope he can't hear my breath-- _She unexpectedly was not able to finish her last thought when she realized Naruto had stopped walking. Her eyes widened in panic. _Please don't let him turn around!_

Without warning, as if he could hear her terrified thoughts and pounding heart, the blonde-haired boy curiously glanced over his shoulder in Hinata's direction. Hinata didn't even have a chance to avert her eyes. She felt her once embarrassed red face go pale with shock when she found herself gazing back into her long-time crush's stunning cerulean eyes.

_I'm such an idiot! Why can I never look away from him? He probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo because he always catches me staring at him..._

"Hey there, Hinata!" Naruto said, a carefree smile forming on his lips when he recognized who she was. "I had a feeling someone was behind me." His hands fell from their current position on the back of his head, and with his free hand he waved at the kind, quiet girl who was standing a couple of feet away from him.

The pale girl gulped, managing to slowly break free from her anxious state. Just hearing Naruto's cheerful voice gave her strength. She timidly waved back and let out a weak response, "H-hi...Naruto-kun..."

Naruto innocently began walking over to Hinata, closing the distance between them and causing the girl to tense up yet again.

_E-Ehh?? Why is he coming this way!?_ Hinata asked herself. The panic she usually felt in an uncomfortable situation suddenly began rising up in her chest. She didn't have the courage to look him in the straight in the eye any longer, so she averted her eyes downward, cursing herself for being such a coward.

The blue-eyed teenager noticed her quickly look away, but he was not at all fazed by her shy and nervous behavior. Although when it came down to it, he _was_ pretty oblivious to the dark blushes that formed on her cheeks and the way she twiddled her fingers whenever he even came close to her.

With the same grin on his face he continued the conversation, "So you're here early too, huh Hinata? I woke up this morning about twenty minutes ago, and my alarm clock said it was 7:18! I was going to go back to sleep, but then I decided this would be my chance to prove to Kurenai-sensei that I can make it to class on time." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked around in confusion. "The strange thing is I don't see anyone else around though..." He looked back down at his silent friend, "What time does everyone usually start arriving to school?"

_--Brriinnng Brriinnng--_

The sound of the school bell interrupted them both, and Hinata was snapped out of her daze. Her violet-silver eyes widen in surprise when she suddenly remembered something else that had been on her mind only minutes earlier. _Oh no! School! I forgot I had only less than five minutes to make it to class!_

"Do they always ring the bell that early?" The confused boy questioned, still scratching the back of his head. The idea of actually being late never crossed his mind. He hastily glanced back at Hinata, and as soon as he noticed the troubled look on her face he cringed. _Uh oh... This could be bad... _When he spotted the watch on her wrist, he anxiously asked, "Hey umm...What time is it, Hinata?"

Hinata did not even bother to check her watch. She already knew the answer to his question. The unpleasant feeling of guilt overcame her mind as she uneasily replied, "It's...8:30."

Naruto's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged out in horror.Without even thinking, he grabbed Hinata's hand and started running like crazy. "Damn, my clock probably died! I knew it was weird when it was still 7:18 after I left the house!" He peered over his shoulder, an apologetic grin on his lips. "I'm sorry, Hinata! It's my fault you're late."

The dark-haired girl felt dizzy, and her heart began racing like crazy. Even though she thought she was going to pass out any moment, she concentrated on forcing herself to remain as calm as possible. "I-It's not your fault...Naruto-kun," she said in a low voice. She looked away from him yet again, another deep blush spreading across her face.

_I...I'm so nervous; I don't know what else to say to him! I can't believe I'm this close to him, and... _She took a glance down at his hand, an embarrassed but happy smile appearing on her face. _And... He's even holding my hand..._

A silence fell upon them as they said nothing else to each other. They rapidly made their way pass the deserted school grounds, through the front school doors and up the stairs towards their classroom on the second floor. Once they reached the classroom door at the end of the hallway, Naruto stopped and lightly squeezed Hinata's small hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," he whispered to her. Hinata managed a slight nod and watched as he slid open the door and took a step inside, pulling her along with him.

The moment they stepped into the classroom all eyes were upon them. Everyone stopped copying down the notes that their sensei was writing on the board and stared at the pair, who was lightly panting with flushed faces, standing in the entrance of the doorway. Their sensei turned her attention to the two students who had interrupted her class. She was about ready to give them a lecture, but she was a bit too distracted at what she saw to say the least. She never imagined the shy and innocent Hinata would actually come late to class, holding hands with of-all-people the loud-mouth, class clown, Naruto.

_Hmm... I wonder what happened here_, Kurenai thought to herself with interest.

Naruto calmly held up his hand, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. "Now, before you say anything Kurenai-sensei, I just wanted to say--"

Kurenai turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing out the notes for her lesson. "I'll see you two after school," she simply stated, not bothering to listen to Naruto's explanation.

"Aw man!" The blonde groaned, closing his eyes in annoyance. "But Kurenai-sensei, my alarm clock wasn't working this morning! It's my fault we're late, so don't punish Hinata too."

"B-but--" Before Hinata could protest, Naruto winked at her and gave her a small smile, reassuring her that he did not mind taking all the blame. All she could do was stare back at him before he faced Sensei Kurenai once again.

Kurenai eyed both Naruto and Hinata suspiciously. "Well, I'll believe your story this time Naruto because unlike you Hinata has never been late before." She slightly nodded her head at them with a sly smirk on her lips, "And since you're both holding hands and seem out of breath, I'm _sure_ you two were together this morning."

Both innocently glimpsed down at their enclosed hands, and a brief but awkward pause passed by before the realization of their sensei's words finally hit them. Hinata was the first to make a move. She snatched her hand from Naruto's grasp and closed it around her other hand. Her face burned with embarrassment, and she desperately tried to avoid any sort of eye contact with her crush since childhood. The dark-haired girl knew her sensei was only joking, but she just felt mortified at herself for completely forgetting that she was holding Naruto's hand in front of everybody.

Naruto saw the uncomfortable expression on Hinata's face and held up his hands in protest. "W-Wait! It's not what you think!"

A few giggles and whispers were heard around the classroom from fellow classmates. Kurenai's crimson eyes calmly scanned the entire class. "Alright everyone," she said, "Quiet down. And as for the two of you, Hyuuga and Uzumaki," she added, smiling at her two flustered students. "Take your seats and remember to see me after school today."

Naruto frowned, but complied with a firm nod, while Hinata only nodded as they headed towards their assigned seats. Everyone sat in alphabetical order, and there were four rows consisting of four desks each. Hinata's desk was located on the second row, third seat, with Haruno Sakura sitting in front of her and Inuzuka Kiba sitting behind her. Naruto sat on the fourth row, third seat, behind his rival, Uchiha Sasuke, and in front of Yamanaka Ino, the class gossiper who could not wait to get as much information from him as possible.

The moment Naruto slumped into his chair, Ino early leaned forward, her elbows on the top of her desk and her right hand close to her mouth. "Hey Naruto," she whispered, trying to gain his attention.

Naruto tilted his head halfway to the side. "Whaddya want, Ino?"

"What _really_ happened between you and Hinata?" she asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He knew from experience that Ino would not stop bothering him until she got what she wanted, but since he knew he wasn't hiding anything this time, he responded right away, hoping she would take a hint, "Nothing, okay?"

Ino raised an eyebrow, clearly not satisfied at his simple answer. "Oh yeah, _sure_," she replied sarcastically, rolling her light blue eyes at him. She didn't plan on giving up so easily. She let out a small laugh and continued questioning him in curiosity, "So, are you finally a man? Heh, I never knew you had it in you, Naruto, and I'm surprised Hinata actually gave in too."

The spiky-haired blonde flinched at Ino's words. He had planned on ignoring anything that came out her mouth, but he wasn't about to let what she said about Hinata slide. Naruto turned around and slammed his hand on Ino's desk, causing her to move back into her chair. "Don't say stuff like that about her! I already told you nothing happened! Now leave me alone about it!"

Ino was a bit taken a back at Naruto's outburst, but she wasn't going to let him get away with yelling at her, especially since all of her classmates were staring in their direction. She regained her composure and looked him straight in the eye, angrily glaring. "No need to get all bent out of shape! I was only joking! Geez!"

"Yamanaka! Uzumaki!" Kurenai flung the piece of white chalk she held in-between her fingers, aiming for the two arguing students. The chalk bounced off the back of Naruto's head, leaving a few remains of chalk dust in his hair, and fell to the floor with a quiet thud.

"Hey! Why am I the only one who gets hit?!" Naruto asked in frustration. He began swapping the back of his head with his hand as he tried to get rid of the chalk residue in his hair.

Kurenai folded her arms, and in a stern voice, she answered Naruto's question, "Because you're interrupting my class. This will be your final warning, Naruto, and if I hear another word from either you or Ino, you both will be sent to the principal's office, understood?"

"Yes, Sensei Kurenai," Ino replied in a sweet tone.

Naruto just nodded, grumbling under his breath after Kurenai began the lesson again. He had been to the principal's office many times before, but there was no way he wanted to live through Principal Tsunade's wrath anytime soon.

_Crap... This is all Ino's fault. Now I have to try to pay attention so that Kurenai won't get pissed off at me_, he thought bitterly. But the thought of learning unexpectedly made him feel drowsy. He propped his left elbow on the surface of his desk and rested his head on top of his hand. He felt his eyelids slowly begin to close as he desperately tried to listen to what his sensei was talking about.

_No! I can't sleep yet! _Naruto shook his head and forced his eyes to stay open. As he attempted to listen to the lesson once again, he suddenly had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He intriguingly shifted his gaze to the other side of the classroom, and his eyes met with violet-silver eyes.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock when she saw that Naruto had caught her staring at him for the second time that day. Her face grew red, and she immediately looked away, writing down random notes and pretending as though she had not been staring at Naruto for the past five minutes.

Naruto continued to look Hinata's way in puzzlement. _Oh, it's just Hinata._

Her long, dark hair fell forward while she wrote notes in her notebook, so he wasn't able to see her face anymore, but for some odd reason he could not stop looking at her. He was abruptly interrupted when he heard Ino snickering behind him, and he automatically knew what she was laughing at. _She still thinks something happened between me and Hinata. _Before he got in trouble for defending Hinata's honor again, he turned his attention towards the front of the classroom, trying his best to ignore Ino for the rest of the class period.

* * *

Second period had gone by more smoothly than first period. Naruto managed to not get in trouble, and Hinata did not once find herself staring at Naruto. It was now time for fifteen useless minutes of homeroom. Their homeroom teacher was Sensei Asuma, who also happened to be their third period history teacher and was considered by the entire student body to be probably one of the laziest-ass teachers they had at the school.

Asuma lazily leaned back against the chair at the front of the classroom with his feet placed up on the desk and a toothpick in his mouth. "Alright," he began as he flipped through the thin stack of papers in his hands, "I'm going to pass out this questionnaire that you all need to fill out and turn back into me before homeroom is over."

The dark brown-haired sensei eyed his students sitting on the first row and randomly picked the one who was staring out the window and had his black, spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. "Nara," he said, calling out the student's last name.

Shikamaru scowled. _What the hell does he want? _He had been enjoying the few peaceful minutes he had staring out the window at the clouds, and he did not want to be bothered by anyone at the moment, especially his sensei. He averted his head to face Asuma and forcibly answered, "What is it, Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma held up the papers. "Pass these out for me," he ordered, his serious expression never changing.

"But I thought you said that you were going to pass them out."

Asuma just smirked. "I did. Which is why I'm passing them out to you so that you can pass them out to the rest of the class." He placed the papers close to the edge of the desk. "Now pick these up and hand them out to everyone."

"Ugh... How troublesome..." Shikamaru was obviously frustrated that his sensei wanted him to_ actually _get up and waste his time doing something so unimportant. He sluggishly walked over to Asuma's desk and let out a deep sigh as he gave out a questionnaire to each of his fellow classmates.

After everyone got a questionnaire, Asuma glanced down at his watch for a second and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for everyone to finish. Only a couple of minutes went by before one of his students raised their hand. When he saw who it was he groaned inwardly. _Man, this girl always has something to ask or say. _He may have hated answering all the questions she asked him, but he wouldn't deny that she was one of the smartest in her class.

Asuma nodded in her direction. "Is there something you need, Haruno?"

The pink-haired girl let her hand fall while her other hand pointed at the paper laying on her desk. She looked at her sensei in confusion. "What exactly is this questionnaire for?"

"Yeah, it's asking a lot of personal questions," Ino added.

"You mean stupid questions about dating and stuff," Shikamaru muttered, letting out an annoyed grunt. If taking this lame survey wasn't an even more bigger waste of his time, he didn't know what was.

Their sensei sighed and scratched the back of his head. He didn't feel like giving a long explanation, but in the meeting the teachers had yesterday afternoon, it was made perfectly clear that all the teachers had to explain to their students what the questionnaire was going to be used for if a student were to ask.

"This questionnaire was suggested by the first years' student council to be used as a school fundraiser. It was approved the other day because your cheap principal figured that it will be an easy and simple way to raise money. Anyway, the reason their asking so many personal questions is because it will determine who at school you are compatible with, and in order for the results to be as accurate as possible, each and every one of you are required to take it."

"You mean like who at this school should be your boyfriend?" Ino asked, a huge smile spreading across her face. An image of Sasuke's face flashed through her mind. Her sly smile grew even wider, and as if she could hear her thoughts, she received a death glare from Sakura.

"Or girlfriend, whichever your prefer," Asuma shrugged. He heard a few of the girls squeal, while most of the boys just moaned.

Kiba raised his hand, hoping to receive the answer he wanted to hear. "So we're not required to buy the results, right?"

The question caused Asuma to close his eyes and chuckle. "Well, I already knew most of you guys wouldn't want to buy the results. Maybe it's because you don't want to waste your money or you don't want to find out who at this school should be your soul mate. Whatever your reasons, I don't really care. But," He looked up at the class. "Since it's a school fundraiser and I like to torture you guys, I'm requiring that all of you buy the results. If you don't, then you'll get a zero in my class."

"What?! You can't do that!" Kiba yelled, pointing his finger at his good-for-nothing sensei.

Naruto joined in on the yelling. "I know! I could buy ramen with that money!"

Asuma calmly ignored all the shouts and threats he was receiving from most of his male students. "The results only cost 500¥. Either you buy 'em or you fail my class, got it?"

As the complaints continued, Hinata had to admit she wasn't against it at all. It actually sounded kind of interesting and fun finding out who she was compatible with. She quickly skimmed over the twenty questions on the white paper laying on her desk, and one question in particular caught her eye.

_#6. What type of guy/girl are you interested in dating?  
__A. Strong and silent C. Kind and loving  
__B. Loud and out-going D. None of the above_

Hinata reread one of the answers. _Loud and out-going... _She stole a quick glance at Naruto, who had lost his argument with Sensei Asuma and was now filling out his own sheet. She couldn't help but smile shyly at his frustrated expression. With a blush on her cheeks, she picked up her pencil and bubbled in B on the answer sheet. _Maybe I'll get Naruto..._

To be continued...

A/N: That's the most I've ever written for any of my fanfics! I kinda got tired near the end. xx I thought of the idea for this fic over a month ago when we had to take a questionnaire at school, in which you could find out who in the school you were compatible with. We had to pay $2 in order to get the results because it was for a fundraiser. I thought it was a neat way to raise money, and I thought it would make a cute fanfic. XD If you like it so far, then please review.


End file.
